amargo y dulce
by writen-white
Summary: coleccion de drabbles de esta hermosa pareja.cap.4 siempre...SXS
1. Chapter 1

**CULPA**

* * *

Yo no sabia que hacer, ella se encontraba muriendo por nuestra maldita culpa, me siento impotente sin saber que hacer o decir, mientras que Naruto se encontraba abrazándola y pidiéndole que no lo dejara. Yo nunca mostraba mis emociones pero ahora no puedo ocultar mi sorpresa al verla así sin vida. Siempre era ella quien llenaba de luz mi obscura existencia y ahora verla apagada hace que me sienta, por primera vez en mi vida, tan vulnerable. Naruto le dice que la salvará, para darle esperanzas pero los tres sabemos muy bien que eso es imposible, que no sucederá. Si hubiera sabido que esto sucedería jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pelear con Naruto nunca pensé que ella se sacrificaría por nosotros, nunca quise que ella saliera afectada de esa manera. Ahora me doy cuenta que ella no era la molestia sino yo y mi tonta idea de ser mejor que mi hermano, que idiota fui…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**bueno primer fic, me pareció mejor empezar con una serie de drabbles de esta bonita pareja, como verán este fue un poco triste y cortó jejeje,

Siempre he pensado que algo muy malo saldrá cuando se enfrenten estos dos y creo que en eso estará involucrada Sakura espero y me equivoque. Ok aquí los dejo espero y me dejen un review…jeje


	2. Chapter 2

**CON SABOR A FRESA**

_By writen-white_

* * *

A Sasuke nunca le gustaron los sabores dulces y el único dulce que de verdad le agradaba era el chocolate agrio aunque ese día todo cambio para él, ya que, esa misma tarde había ido a visitar a la pelirosa al Hospital y no por puro gusto sino que resulto algo dañado después de luchar contra Naruto en uno de sus famosos entrenamientos pero en fin, la verdad es que no esperaba que su pelirosa favorita lo atendiera y menos encontrarla en esas condiciones porque él nunca la había visto cuando trabajaba y cual grande fue su sorpresa al verla vestida de enfermera con ese atractivo uniforme, de a ver sabido que ella SU Sakura iba a trabajar así y de seguro mas de un pervertido se habría fijado en ella le hubiera ordenado que dejara ese maldito Hospital.

Cuando la ojiverde termino de vendarle sus heridas no soporto mas y se acerco a ella peligrosamente, no supo cuando pero ya se encontraban besándose apasionadamente primero fue tierno y pausado pero después fue fogoso y pasional tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, mientras que la pelirosa se encontraba sonrojada él por su parte se encontraba con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ahora a Sasuke le gustan los sabores dulces y mas si tienen sabor a fresa.

* * *

_Ok segundo capi jejeje muchas gracias por sus reviews me encantaron y aunque solo fueron dos fueron muy lindos y me animan a escribir, a los que leyeron y no dejaron review también muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer. Me emocione tanto cuando alguien me puso en sus fics favoritos me quede con cara de "O", muchas muchísimas gracias a todos. Hasta el próximo drabble, bye…_


	3. Chapter 3

**ARIGATO**

_by writen-white_

* * *

Como odiaba a ese maldito ser humano, con su maldita sonrisa arrogante, su enorme ego, su tonta actitud, como lo odiaba… pero era el único que ponía su mundo de cabeza con tan solo hablarle y amaba eso. Él Sasuke Uchiha, su compañero, amigo, amante, novio y muy pronto esposo, le ponía muy feliz que por fin van a estar juntos para siempre y que ya no la dejaría sola nunca más.

-sasuke-kun- llamo la pelirosa, se encontraban sentados en una banca ella con un helado y él con una galleta en mano.

-hmn- responde el níveo comiendo de su galleta aun.

-necesito decirte algo-creyó que iba a titubear pero iba decidida a todo.

-dime-pidió algo confundido por la actitud de su novia.

-yo… es que… yo…-ahora actuaba como Hinata, con un sonrojo en su cara-Sasuke-kun yo… estoyembarazada-dijo tan rápido como su lenga le permitió.

-disculpa ¿qué?- no había comprendido o le sorprendió demasiado-no entendí eso ultimo-

-estoy embarazada Sasuke-kun- dice la de ojos claros escondiendo su rostro pero con un muy notable sonrojo, no quería encarar a el pelinegro por miedo a su reacción ¿Cómo iba a tomarlo?

Mientras tanto Sasuke se perdió en su mundo había escuchado bien o estaba soñando esa noticia le había caído tan rápido, fijo sus ojos en otros que lo miraban ilusionados y a la vez apenados.-Sakura, esa es la mejor noticia que me han dado en años-dijo finalmente haciendo llorar de alegría a la nivea, él solo se limito a besar su frente con cariño y murmurarle en el oído- gracias Sakura

* * *

_Disculpen por la tardanza pero el trabajo no me permitió subir el capitulo jejje o-ou _

_se que no tengo perdón pero no había podido actualizar pero aquí tienen espero y les guste mucho._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews me enc__antaron._

_Gracias por los que leen mis drabbles_

_Hasta luego…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Siempre**

_By writen-white_

* * *

-maldito Sasuke, malditas mujeres- una pelirosa caminaba por las calles de Konoha maldiciendo a cierto pelinegro, arrogante y ególatra. Y es que él se lo buscaba porque rayos tenía que ser tan… hermoso, si esa es la palabra para describirlo hermoso, rayos Sasuke-baka la tenía así solo porque la estupida camarera se había puesto a coquetear con él, maldito Sasuke.

Pero Sakura no contaba que Sasuke-soy-todo-poderoso Uchiha la estaba siguiendo después de la escenita que armo en aquel restauran, todavía no podía creer que su pelirosa se halla puesto celosa de una camarera que ni si quiera él se había vuelto a mirar porque conocía a la nívea, la conocía muy bien.

-Sakura- llamo él, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de la susodicha- vamos Sakura no seas c-e-l-o-s-a-deletreo el pelinegro ya estando a un metro de distancia de ella.

-¡no soy celosa!-al fin se había dignado en voltear y al menos contestarle.-tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que me pasa-acusa al un confundido ojinegro señalandolo con su dedo índice.

-si lo eres, pero no te preocupes Sakura- acercándose peligrosamente a la ojiverde-tú eres la única que tiene el derecho de meterse en mi cama-acto seguida él la beso como solo Sasuke Uchiha sabe hacerlo mientras que ella solo se sonrojo y correspondió.

-Sasuke-kun yo- pero no pudo continuar porque otro beso fue plantado en sus labios y ella obviamente correspondió-Sasuke-kun es que esas zorras siempre están acosándote y odio eso.

-hmn, Sakura por favor ya te lo dije tú y solo tú eres la única en mi vida-dice el níveo atrapándola en sus brazos y darle un pequeño, dulce e inocente beso-siempre serás la única importante, siempre.

* * *

_Hola, je gracias a los reviews tan lindos que me regalan son_

_muy generosos conmigo T-T pero bueno lo único que les puedo dar es_

_un nuevo capitulo así que espero que lo hallan disfrutado._

_Hasta luego_


End file.
